Impatience and Molestation
by mrs.cookieeater
Summary: Dan wants Phil, like. BADLY. Phil starts to feel things for Dan, and gets freaked out. He kisses a girl named Rachel. She's not very good for him or Dan, but it makes Dan see that he doesn't just want Phil's body. (Sorta) There shall be smut! But, there is definitely a storyline! I don't claim that Phan is real, I don't claim that I own Dan or Phil(WARNING: SENSITIVE ISSUES INSIDE)
1. Chapter 1

**My first Phil/Dan Fanfic! Enjoooy!**

Dan is sick and tired of waiting, he wants Phil, and he wants him NOW. There's no getting around the desire that rages through his body all hours of the day, because the desire is there when Phil is, and they live together. Its 24/7, its constant, its annoying, and its hard to put up with (no pun intended (Oh, who am I kidding? There SO was!)).

Dan brings girls home, girls that don't know him or Phil, just so the desire is a little less sharp, a little less intense. But, Dan needs Phil. Not some stupid whore he found on the side of the street, having been ditched by her 'friends', if that had even been true. Its unhealthy, how much Dan thinks about him, Phil is older, why would he be interested in a kid like Dan?

Dan pulls at his hair, which hasn't been straightened yet because he really couldn't care less, and lets out a frustrated growl. Phil's in the kitchen, he's all sweaty from the steam that is rising from the pot of boiling water. God, is he _sexy_. Dan is sitting on the lounge, laptop on his knees to hide his arousal, trying desperately not to just sneak up behind Phil and ravish that beautiful, gorgeous sexy body until Phil begs for Dan to-

"Dan, are you alright?" Phil asks from the floor, next to Dan. WHEN DID HE GET THERE?! Phil is sitting with his legs crossed, staring up at Dan with those gorgeous, innocent blue eyes that Dan could just swim in for hours. But Dan can't at the moment. Phil is looking at him with a mixture of curiosity, concern and... Another emotion Dan couldn't quite place his finger on.

"What d'you mean, Phil?" He asks, hoping that Phil won't detect the slight tremor in his voice, won't see that his hands are shaking on the track-pad. Dan also hopes that Phil won't see the conflict in his eyes as he has an inner battle with himself to try and stop Phil from getting raped. Because, by the sounds of the thoughts in his head, Phil wouldn't want to do half the things his mind came up with.

If Phil did notice though, he didn't say anything.

"Well, you were pulling at your hair before and muttering things to yourself. I know you don't like your hobbit hair, but for the love of god, don't rip it out!" Phil said, half grinning, half concerned, and 100% oblivious to Dan's inner turmoil.

Dan sighs, he had hoped Phil hadn't seen his outburst earlier. He also hadn't realised that he had been muttering to himself, and hoped to god that Phil hadn't heard, because, if he was voicing his thoughts, it would be a very awkward situation for them later.

"I'm fine, Phil. Just these stupid people on the internet! Bloody idiots..." Dan hoped that would suffice. He hoped to god that Phil couldn't tell he was lying, and he hoped to freaking GOD that his laptop was still covering his erection, because that would _definitely_ be an awkward conversation for them later.

"Alright then Dan, just remember, everyone's stupid sometimes." Phil got up as he said this, patting Dan's leg and brushing off his pants, not because they were dirty, it had just become habit over the years.

Dan tensed when Phil's hand touched his leg, he flinched when the hand moved slightly upwards before it was snatched away. Phil hadn't noticed, thank god. The feeling of Phil's hand against his leg though... Dan knew that if he kept going like this, Phil would definitely be molested in the next hour or two.

HELP.

**:D So, what do you guys think of the first chapter? I was planning on doing a one-shot, but then I thought 'Nah, screw it! I'm writing a story!'. I don't know how many chapters yet, may be many, may be some. BUT THIS WILL BE CONTINUED!**

**I'm planning on writing the next chapter tonight and tomorrow so you guys can get it faster! Yaaaay! By the way! This story was made to commemorate my third year on ! It's the tenth where I am, so sorry if it says the ninth for the story. **

**ANYWAYZ! Bye guys! Remember to R&R ALWAYS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Yaay! :D**

Phil is back over the boiling pot of water, Dan is still thoroughly aroused, all is NOT WELL! Phil is sweating again, Dan can't even remember what they are having. What has to be boiled? Ugh, it is so confusing! All that steam... All that sweat... Phil had his mouth slightly open to make matters worse. How was Dan supposed to concentrate on anything if Phil was standing there sexily, looking like he'd just had sex?

Oh god. _Sex._ Suddenly, thoughts came pouring into Dan's mind of their own accord, pushing and shoving to get to the front of his mind. He really shouldn't have thought about it... It just made it even harder to concentrate. By now, he was fully hard, and it didn't seem like his erection was going away anytime soon with Phil so close. But, what could Dan do? Phil was going to be done in the kitchen soon, he had maybe, ten minutes.

He had an idea.

"Hey, Phil? I'm not particularly hungry, so you can put what you don't want to eat in the fridge. I might have it later," Dan said, getting up, carefully turning his back to Phil so the other couldn't see just how tight his jeans were. He had hoped that he could just walk off to his room, but he'd have to turn around for at least three seconds to make it to the hallway, and if he turned around and Phil was looking... The other would see...

"What? But you were complaining just five minutes ago that you were starving!" And as if to betray him, Dan's stomach growled loudly and Dan winced.

"Yeah, well... I'm just not hungry anymore..." He tried, but he knew Phil didn't believe him. He made a mad dash for the hallway, but too slow. Phil was now in front of him, looking at him accusingly, he had concern in his eyes though. Dan averted his gaze, one second longer and the game would have been up, he would have given in easily... Oh so easily.

It was then that Phil looked down and saw Dan's throbbing erection. It was literally throbbing. He could see it through Dan's jeans! What the hell?

"_Oh_! Oh my god, sorry Dan... I-I didn't-didn't realise... I um... Sorry... I..." Phil stuttered out, now the one averting his eyes. Dan blushed furiously and shoved gently past Phil. That. Was. Too. Close.

Another second and Dan would have been hooked to his desire, another second and Phil would be pinned to the wall, another second and... Well, you get the picture.

So off Dan went. Shame filling his entire being (except for the parts that were utterly furious at himself for being such an idiot), he miserably entered his room. He wasn't hard anymore, though, after what had just happened, who _would_ still be aroused? He was ashamed, embarrassed, angry, and above all, utterly depressed. Not only had Phil seen him like that, Phil definitely didn't want to do anything with him. His worst fear was confirmed. Phil didn't want him. And, by the look in his eyes, he hadn't even considered such a thought.

Dan flopped down on his bed. He needed another girl to satisfy his needs, otherwise anytime he came into contact with Phil, his hormones would get the best of him. He needed someone at least. If a girl wasn't enough, then, maybe a guy this time? It would certainly be a welcome change. He was so used the the stupidly long hair, breasts that felt uncomfortable while having sex, and whiny voices that would never, ever sound like Phil's.

Dan decided he would go tomorrow, he would go out into the world and flirt with a couple of guys, pick one hottie and have a fun night. Dan was sure he could do it, he wasn't cocky or anything, in fact, he was rather self conscious, but, it was for Phil. Phil would be traumatized forever if, out of the blue, Dan started rutting against him or something stupid like that.

Dan went to sleep, dreaming about Phil, in ways that a best friend should not. They were disturbing for Dan, not because they were horrible or anything like that, its just that his mind came up with the perviest dreams it possibly could, and if Phil could see into Dan's mind... Well, it would traumatize the poor boy for his whole life. At least, that was what Dan thought.

When Dan woke up, it was a pretty nice day, for London at least. It made him all the more excited to get going. He felt like electricity was running all throughout his body, his heart was racing a mile a minute, and he couldn't stop smiling. He didn't know why, but he was giddy, excited, happy. He guessed it was because he hadn't really had much experience with guys before, a shag here and there, but all one night stands. Dan was going to try and look for someone to be with for a while, someone who would always be there when he needed to get off, and if he couldn't find one that day, then a one night stand would have to do.

He hopped out of bed, it was weird, because usually he wasn't a morning person in the slightest, his bed was his home, but that day... He was energized, ready to go, ready and willing to be turned on. He wanted someone other than Phil to do that to him though, he needed it, desperately. He craved to run his hands over a flat chest, run his fingers through straight, raven hair, look into dazzling blue eyes and kiss those, full, pink lips that Phil always- Wait, what? He wasn't supposed to be thinking about Phil! He was supposed to be concentrating on finding someone to... Replace Phil? It sounded so harsh, he was going to use someone to get over Phil, or at least not be so utterly turned on while around the other boy.

He hadn't even thought that he was using someone for his own needs. He was disgusted at himself. He hadn't taken into account other people's feelings. It didn't matter now though, he was on a mission. Even if it meant using people.

God, he was despicable.

**Hey! So tell me what you thought in the reviews, and hopefully the next chapter will be out either tomorrow or the day after. I'm sorry if its not, but I promise I will try! School holidays soon! Woo! Oh, and, thrid year anniversary! Yaaay! I'm pretty sure at least, but if its not, then still yay! Alright, bye guys! Remember to R&R, follow the story, favourite and all that stuff!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is in Phil's third person POV (for those of you who don't know, that is third person POV, but centered around Phil) because I felt like it ;)**

Phil is left standing confused after a rather awkward confrontation between Dan and him, which resulted in Dan racing out of the living room. Dan had been hard. Phil had been embarrassed. It had all been very, very awkward. Phil was just thankful that Dan had ran out before he said something stupid.

Phil now stands in the living room alone, having completely forgotten about the Spaghetti that is boiling in the kitchen. He has butterflies in his stomach, though he doesn't know why. He feels weird, he feels confused, embarrassed, and just a tad ticked off. He was annoyed, because Dan had done something like that. Had he been looking at dirty pictures while Phil was in the room?

The annoyance disapparated when Phil thought about it more. It really wasn't any of his business. Sure, Dan could've done it in his own room, or at least when Phil was out of the room, but maybe it was an accident? Or it had at least started as an accident. And, Dan had tried to get out of the room, if Phil hadn't have stopped him, he would have never noticed. But, how was Phil to know? Dan was acting weird! He knew now why...

Phil still didn't know what had caused it though, and he was curious... The next time Dan was out of the apartment, Phil would have to look into Dan's web history. He just hoped it wasn't pictures of girls. Phil didn't know why, but that would annoy him more than if it were pictures or videos of guys.

Suddenly, a sizzling noise broke through the silence that Phil hadn't known existed, making him aware that the water was boiling over, and his Spaghetti was about to burn. He rushed over to take it off the hotplate, and burnt several of his fingers as the hot water poured over the edge. He grabbed a tea-towel to dry off his fingers, and tried not to cry from the searing pain.

After the pain finally subsided, Phil noticed that he had way too much Spaghetti now, seeing as he had originally put in enough for him and Dan, Phil wasn't particularly hungry anymore and Dan... Well. Even though Phil wasn't hungry, he still scooped out a little for himself, added it to the mince he'd already put there, and sat down to eat.

He was done in five minutes. He wasn't a particularly fast eater, he just had about half the helping of food he normally had, if not less. Even so, Phil felt sick from all the food he had eaten. He felt like he was going to throw up, though he knew he wouldn't, it only felt like it, if he was going to, his mouth would start watering, and he'd have to swallow to keep it down. Plus, Phil didn't throw up that easily, even when he was sick, something would have to trigger it for him to actually vomit.

Phil needed rest, he would sleep off the sickness, and by the next day, he would be fine. He stumbled his way into his room... Except the fact that the room he had stumbled into definitely _wasn't_ Phil's room. It was Dan's. And god, did it smell lovely in there. It was bloody intoxicating to say the least. Maybe it was because Phil was sick, seeing as Dan's room had never smelt like this before.

He looked over to Dan's bed then, noticing the sleeping boy that lay in it. Said boy had not bothered to take off his shirt or change into pajama bottoms. Said boy managed to look cute and sexy to Phil at the same time. Said boy was amazing. Dan's shirt had risen about an inch or two above where it normally sat, showing off his hips, and the lower part of his stomach, making him look sexy. His hair was curly and mussed, curly because he hadn't bothered to straighten it, and mussed from sleep, and partially because of his hands, which were together, tucked underneath the boy's head. And god if that wasn't absolutely adorable.

A small noise came from the other boy, making Phil jump.

"Phil," The younger whispered, then continued to lightly snore.

Hearing his own name whilst his younger friend slept was a bit unnerving, but mostly because he didn't know what Dan was dreaming about. His heart skipped a beat, and Phil crept silently out of the room, not feeling sick in the slightest anymore.

He reached his bedroom after ten minutes of more stumbling through the hallway. Though, this time, it wasn't because he felt sick, Phil was shocked, confused, and there was another emotion that he couldn't really tell what it was. He was so confused. _So confused_. Because he had thought Dan was cute and sexy at the same time. How was that even possible? And what the hell happened? That was Dan he was thinking about! Dan, his best friend that he thought was cute and sexy at the same time! What the hell was wrong with him? At least he wasn't turned on or anything.

Phil finally comes to the conclusion that Dan is indeed nice to look at, but that was all. He would sleep on it, and if he still felt this way tomorrow, then he would think it over some more. But, for that moment, he was tired, he needed sleep. He changed his pajamas, brushed his teeth, and climbed into his bed which seemed like a sin, from how comfy it was.

Phil would think about everything tomorrow, because, for now, his dreams are taking over his brain.

**How do you guys like it? :D Hopefully, the next chapter will be out tomorrow, seeing as it is now the school holidays for me! Two whole weeks! Yaay! Okay, so R&R, Follow, favourite and all that stuff, I'll see you in the next chapter, if you actually read these notes. (If you do, write 'Dan is a studmuffin' in the reviews so I can give you virtual cookies!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**YESH! Somebody reads these... :) Virtual cookies to you, lifelane! Okay, so here we go! Back in Dan's third person POV.**

Dan is finally ready to go out after half an hour, even though half of himself is telling him to stay and not be a despicable human being. But, the other half is telling him that he will become one anyway if he did something to Phil, and ruined that pure innocence forever. And that's a good enough reason to motivate Dan to go out instead of stay home and get turned on multiple times throughout the day.

It was so weird though, something in his room didn't seem right... He didn't know what... But something was off, and he really wanted to investigate. He guessed he would try and figure it out just what that was when he got home, whatever time that was. Would he be out all day? He really needed to finish editing a video... Oh well, he could always do that tomorrow, right? Right.

He didn't bother to tell Phil that he was going out, okay, he wasn't being lazy, but he really couldn't talk to Phil after what had happened last night. He didn't think he could talk to Phil ever again after what happened last night. God, he was so, _so _stupid. He should have just sat there with his laptop on his knees and gotten Phil to let him eat dinner with his laptop, then none of it would have happened.

There was no time for that, though, he had something to do... Or rather, _someone. _Someone that wasn't Phil, someone to keep his hormones at bay, even if for just a little while. Yeah, yeah, yeah, he was horrible, but he already knew that, and either way he went he was horrible, so he might as well make the decision as to why.

Just after he leaves, Dan remembers he forgot to grab his laptop, and he races back to the apartment to get it. He enters his room, where it should be sitting on his bed, but its not.

"Phil?" He yells into the apartment, after searching everywhere apart from the older boy's room, "Have you seen my laptop?" It was his last resort, he really didn't want to talk to the boy, he really didn't want to see him, either. But, it was necessary.

The door to Phil's room suddenly opens, and a blushing Phil hands him his laptop, saying something that Dan can't hear, because he's too busy staring at Phil's lips, the way they move when he talks, and he does weird things with his tongue every so often. Oh, _god. __That tongue._ What Dan wouldn't give to have that tongue inside his mouth and then on his neck, slowly moving further down until he came to Dan's pants and-

"Dan? Are you... Alright?" Phil asks Dan, giving him a weird look. Dan finally pulls himself out of the daydream that could destroy his whole plan.

"Huh? What?" God, it sounds so stupid to Dan, who hasn't heard a single word that Phil has said during their exchange.

"I was just saying that I was only using it because my laptop died, and I still haven't been able to find the charger." Phil says, then regards him for a moment before something flickers in his eyes and he turns his back to Dan. Dan grabs his laptop bag and yells out to Phil before he leaves.

"Try the third cupboard to the right in the kitchen," And, no, Dan hadn't hidden it so Phil would have a reason to talk to him. That's absurd.

Dan races out of the apartment, although the conversation had seemed casual, it was terrifying and awkward for Dan, and he never wanted to see Phil again, because it was getting worse, his desire, and if they came into contact again... Dan might lose it. He takes the stairs, because the elevator would just fill him with thoughts of Phil, and that's not what he needed. He would say that's not what he wanted as well, but his body would beg to differ.

He realises his mistake when he is greeted by at least a million stairs (in his opinion) all leading down. All terribly painful to walk down. All too many. He would take thoughts of Phil in the elevator over this any day. Plus, the elevator was quicker, he had subjected himself to hell, now having all the time in the world to have perverted thoughts about that amazing body Phil had. He wasn't particularly muscly or anything, though neither was Dan, but, that was kind of the way he liked it, he realised.

Phil was always so pale, it made a beautiful contrast to his plump, red lips, and sparkling blue eyes. Those were Dan's favourite things about Phil, his lips and eyes, which could hook any man or woman, and make them fall in love with Phil. Over half of Phil's fans were already 'in love' with him, though they didn't know all of Phil, they didn't know grumpy Phil, who holed up in his room, and refused to eat anything for a whole day. They didn't know that Phil sometimes brought girls home, they didn't know that he never kept a girlfriend, they didn't know how annoying Phil could be sometimes. They didn't really know Phil, yet they still thought they loved him.

Dan finally reached the bottom of the stairs after about twenty minutes of climbing down them. God, he was so unfit. He was trying to get his breath back, and feeling back into his legs, which felt like jelly by this point. He really should go to the gym, and maybe he would meat some cute guys there? That would be a nice change. A nice change indeed.

**So, how do you guys like it so far? Sorry these chapters are so short. I'm trying to make them longer, but as I'm writing, I just think 'and here is the perfect way to end... Hold on, 1000 words?! Nooo! I have to write more, but I can't because then it would ruin the whole chapter by droning on!' (Now this time, write 'Phil is adorable' in the reviews, to let me know you read these author's notes) By the way! The song I listened to whilst writing this, was 'Sail' by 'AWOLnation', you should check it out, its an amazing song! Bye guiz! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**GUYS! I just realised that you Americans do the date thingy weird, and that my third year anniversary is in October. ._. Woops. Anyways, let's make it, that the end of this fic is on my anniversary, won't that be nice? Imagine how many chapters I can fit in with this much amount of time? Its going to rock! Anyways, next chapter. Here we go! (you said that in Phil's Mario voice, didn't you?)**

**(Dan's POV (just for a bit of a change, you know? EDIT: LAST 1st PERSON I'M EVER DOING ON THIS FANFIC. UGH.))**

I walk to Starbucks, because I figure if there's going to be a cute guy anywhere, Starbucks is the place. **(A/N sorry if Starbucks seems a little weird to you guys, I live in Australia, and we don't have Starbucks here)** I grab food and chat up the guy working the counter, though he doesn't really interest me. In fact, I chat to a few other guys, and get their numbers, but none interest me. There's about three blondes, a ginger, and one with dyed blue hair. The guy working at the counter scowls at me, obviously calling me a man-whore in his mind. Oh well. I didn't like him anyways.

I stay in Starbucks for about a half hour longer before I get up to leave. Then, as if on cue, the most attractive guy I'd seen in Starbucks that day, walked in. I felt my mouth open slightly, and I stare. He had raven black hair, straightened, and moved over to the side, plump red lips and green eyes that sparkled like- wait, green? Its a bit of a turn-off, but he's still pretty handsome. Somewhere in the back of my mind, it registers that he looks an awful lot like Phil. But, the rest of my mind is telling me not to say anything stupid to him as I anxiously walk over to my next target.

We talk for a little bit, his name's Marcus, he sits with me for about ten minutes before I can finally coax him into giving me his phone number. He was actually a cool guy, he liked almost all the things I liked, he had even seen a few of my videos before! Again, somewhere in the back of my mind, it registers that this guys is a _lot _like Phil in so many ways. Yet again, the rest of mind is just telling me not to say anything stupid, because this awesome guy doesn't want a stupid one.

By the time he has to go, I'm quite aroused, and blushing the darkest shade of pink possible. I saw lust in those green eyes, (ugh. Green) and I knew that he would be calling me that night to see if I was available, see if I would like to fuck him. No... That wasn't right... Phil should be the dominant one- wait, Phil?! Dan, you idiot! You aren't supposed to be thinking about him! At that moment, I really, really hoped that I wouldn't call out Phil's name while having sex. Hopefully, I can stay in reality long enough to know that his name is Marcus, not Phil.

Here's hoping.

I didn't really do much for the rest of the day, just went around shopping, stopping some times to write video ideas on my laptop. I bought some clothes, because really, you can never have too many clothes. Oh god that sounded gay. I'm not actually gay, if you are wondering, I'm bi. I used to be attracted more to girls, but, ever since my body started craving Phil, girls haven't cut it.

Girls didn't really cut it in the first place, I realised. I was kind of always attracted to Phil, I mean, who wouldn't be? That pure innocence of a twenty six year old man was alluring. Or was that just me? Well, Phil had fan girls too, so they must have found him alluring! At least that's what I told myself, trying to keep myself from admitting that I was a crazy, raving sex-addict whose drug was one older, raven-haired British beauty. **(A/N Every time I read that... Gawsh...) **

I came home some time in the afternoon, I don't remember exactly when, but the sun was setting, so it was definitely late. When I entered the apartment, the first thing I realised, was that there was a beautiful smell coming from the kitchen. There was laughter, and chatter. I figured Phil had asked a friend over, Chris or PJ, I remember thinking that he probably should have told me, then thinking that it had probably been last minute. I didn't expect what I saw. I walked into the kitchen, to find Phil and some girl snogging. His hands were in her hair, and she was feeling him up. I felt disgusted, and like Phil was cheating on me, though we weren't even together.

I coughed, making my presence known. They pulled apart quickly, Phil had lipstick coating his lips and neck, he had a few hickeys, too. The girls hair was mussed up, her lipstick and eyeliner smeared. I instantly knew that I hated her. I didn't know her name, age, where she was from, or anything at all besides the fact that she liked to wear makeup, and liked Phil. I still hated her with all my heart. Not just my heart, though, I absolutely _loathed _this girl with my entire being.

"Ahem, uh... Dan, this is Rachel. We-we were just talking," Phil stuttered out to me, and the girl stuck her hand out to me, with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Yeah... Right, I just came back to put my laptop away, and tell you that I'm going out for dinner. I was going to ask if you wanted to come... But, I guess not..." Then I just walked off, put my laptop in my room, and left that damned apartment. Just before I left, I heard a sigh, and Phil said something to the girl. She said something back, her tone suggesting that he had said something to offend her. I smirked, wishing her the worst.

God, I was the worst. I hadn't even really met the woman and I was already judging her, and hoping she would never see Phil again! It only registered in the back of my mind though. It seemed like the only rational part of my mind that day, was the back, and it never got a say. I just kept walking, and got some Italian food. The Vegetarian kind, because it was like swimming through a saucy heaven. **(A/N check the bbc radio 1's thing for Dan, it says it there)**

I don't remember much from that night. I do remember getting a little tipsy, and around eight thirty P.M. I got a message from that Marcus guy.

_M-hey cutie ;) wanna meet up babe?  
_

In my (almost) drunken state, I texted him back and we met up around 9 P.M., that's where things got a little fuzzy. I remember little snippets, but I think Marcus might have given me something to make me act the way I did. Though, it kind of backfired on him in the end.

Wait till you hear how.

**:O Cliffhanger! I know! I'm so mean! But, hey, I slipped in two chapters in one day. No one noticed! So, you can just deal :D. Still 1000 words, though. :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I hope you all had a good time while I was away. Sorry, but its the holidays, and really, why would I waste my holidays on my computer, right? He he, I didn't just search up Phan smut, he he, that would be silly, and uh.. A waste of time so... I didn't do that. Anyways. Here's the next chapter. **

**(Phil's POV (Because I did it in Dan's, so why not Phil's too?))**

I was at home with an old friend from university when it happened. Her name was Rachel Gallagher, and she was a year younger than me, the only reason I knew her, was because I roomed with her brother. She had tried flirting with me, whenever she came over to our dorm to 'visit her brother' if that was even true. She never stayed long after I brushed her off, and she never seemed to get the message that I just wasn't into her. Though, back then, I wasn't into anyone, so she wasn't to blame for trying. I had never given her a real reason, and she had pounced.

She had come over because her brother had asked her to deliver me some things, papers and such. Her brother was in a wheelchair, and it was a lot of trouble for him to come all the way to Dan and I's apartment. At first, she seemed to have changed, she was just talking, asking how I was, what I was doing, my plans for the future. All the simple small talk. Then I asked her if she would like a cup of tea or coffee. She agreed, and we moved into the kitchen. She stayed for ten minutes before I started making some food, I hadn't really eaten anything during the day, so I was more than a little hungry.

Eventually, she started to get that flirty vibe again, I didn't really mind though. I noted that she had the same kind of humor as Dan. Then she got close to me, and whispered a dirty joke into my ear. I laughed, and before I knew what was happening, her lips were on mine and I couldn't help but think that she smelled like Maltesers and cinnamon with a hint of a strawberry body wash.

_Dan _I thought. I wrapped my hands in his short hair, tugging a fraction, not wanting to hurt him. Then, his lips were on my neck, they were a little slimy and I frowned, though I brushed it off quickly as his lips came back into contact with mine. He was roaming his hands freely along my body and it felt so good I could just-

I heard someone cough, and I pulled away from Dan- wait, it wasn't Dan, it was Rachel! That would explain the sliminess of the lips. It was then that I realized that I had been thinking it was Dan when I kissed her. Dan had a look on his face that said 'You, girl, _you,_ are dead.' he also looked just a tad hurt and I thought maybe he knew Rachel. Maybe he was angry because he liked her. It certainly wasn't that he like me... Was it?

No. I shook my head mentally, and stuttered out an introduction, just hoping that Dan wouldn't be able to see through my facade and be disgusted by my lust for him. Because, it was just lust... I couldn't love Dan... He was my best friend... No. No, no, no, no. It had to be lust. Even if it felt like more, I wouldn't let my feelings for Dan ruin our friendship. Dan said something back to me, I was only paying half attention though, and I only figured out what he had said just as he got into his room.

I sighed, rubbing my face and neck, trying to get rid of the lipstick marks, and- though he knew he couldn't really get rid of it- the shame.

"Look, Rachel. I'm not really looking for a relationship right now. And, you are really pretty, and I enjoyed the kiss, but even if I did want a relationship, I really don't think I'd want one with you." I tried to sound calm and collected, though my heart was beating a mile a minute and I felt like curling up into a ball and dying in a hole.

"Oh, I see then. I'm not good enough for you. Not old enough, am I? Sure, you say I'm pretty and you liked the kiss, but really you're just trying to make me feel better," She said, her tone laced with hurt. I groaned inwardly, I really didn't feel like trying to make this stupid girl feel better at that moment.

"Fine, whatever. I tried to be nice, but you know what? No. You are just a silly girl who was the sister of a guy a roomed with in university. Just leave, would you?" I ran out of patience. I saw her anger flare and she shouted at me for quite a while before she left. I was so relieved when I heard the door slam. I slid down to the floor in the kitchen. I was so exhausted. Though, I hadn't really done anything that day.

I stayed there for an hour before I got up to play a bit of Skyrim. I went to bed, not too long after starting to play. I was just so tired... My legs felt like lead. Weird.

Just before I fell asleep I heard Dan come home. It sounded like he was drunk, and maybe he had been crying. I couldn't tell. I didn't get up from my bed to check though. I was just so tired, and the bed was so nice, warm and comfortable. Why would anyone ever want to leave?

I didn't fall asleep for a while, even though I was tired. Just before I fell asleep, I started to feel like I was buzzing, and I heard someone come into the apartment. It wasn't Dan. He was already back. Who was it?

I felt fear race through me, just before blackness took over.

**How do you guys like it? I kept writing him, Phil, his, and he. ._. It was very annoying when I had to go back and re-write it to say I and me and stuff. I was listening to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, so it kind of distracted me. ANYWAYS! Hopefully, the next chapter will be out tomorrow, though I can't promise anything. I'll try to write some tonight, so it'll be easier tomorrow. BYE! **

**(Write 'Rachel, you stupid whore' if you read these Author's notes. :) )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah... So... Leaving this to literally the last minute. DON'T JUDGE MEEEEEE! Anyways, here we go! (Please tell me you guys said that in Phil's Mario voice. XD)**

**(You'll have to deal. I'm not saying anything here.)**

_**9 P.M. -**_Marcus and I meet up. He's completely sober at the time, and he smiles, I'm guessing because he knew he could take advantage of me easily in the state I was in.

I get into his car, his car that smelt of cigarettes, alcohol, and sex. The smell makes me cough quite a bit, as I was already kind of sick. Stupid peasants on the train... Sneezing all over me. Eventually I grow accustomed to the smell, though Marcus doesn't seem quite impressed at the disgusted look on my face.

_**9:30 P.M.**_- We finally arrive at his apartment, and it only barely crosses my mind that he lives quite the distance from mine and Phil's apartment. It was the alcohol. Otherwise the thought may have went under further consideration. I didn't even really think that I didn't have a car, and that walking that far would take forever. I didn't think about anything. Just that I needed Phil's lips on mine. I needed Phil's body. I needed Phil.

_**9:40 P.M.**_** -** Marcus finally takes me to bed, after I begged and begged and shamelessly rutted against him. Marcus was smirking. He had given me some more alcohol, though it only registered a little while after that it had tasted funny.

_**10:20 P.M.**_** -** Marcus was dominant. Marcus liked rough sex. Marcus was definitely not Phil. Though, at the time I had convinced myself that it must have been. My drunken brain had thought that scumbag, lowlife, Robert Pattinson-loving (probably), douchebag, was my sweet, loveable, kind, gentle, Phil.

_**10:21 P.M.**_** -** Marcus finally comes down from his high, and realises that I didn't shout out his name during sex. I shouted out Phil's. He got angry, started yelling. I don't remember what he said, just that it both made me angry and scared at the same time. Its not my fault though. Even when drunk, I can usually remember the person's name during sex. But, that Marcus guy gave me something. Like a party drug. My brain got muddled up. He looked so much like Phil. But, the eyes.

I remember, just as we came, I asked him if he was wearing new contacts, because his eyes were green. He hadn't really thought about it much, because he was still trying to get his breathing back to normal. But, when he did, he just used it as more ammo.

_**10:25 P.M.**_** -** At this point, Marcus is really mad. He's almost done with the yelling. He slaps me across the face, asking just who the hell Phil was, and why had I called out his name. I wasn't fully angry that he hit me. I was more shocked than anything. Then, he punched me in the stomach, and that _got _me.

By this stage, he was punching everywhere he could, kicking my shins as well. I just lost it. Now, normally, if a guy hit me, I would just walk away and never see him again. But, the drugs worked against him, and made it seem like hitting Marcus back, was the better option for me.

One punch to the face, and he was on the floor, clutching at his now bleeding, and probably broken, nose. A kick to the stomach and he was on his side, curled up in a ball. So, two hits and he just falls? How weak was he? I took many punches, without shedding a single drop of blood.

_**10:30 P.M**_** -** I don't really remember much at this point. But, I walk for what seems like hours. I walk from Marcus' apartment to mine and Phil's. Its a long distance, and my legs felt like jelly by the time I get home and crash on my bed.

I remember coming into contact with a few guys, looking for a good time, who just didn't get the message that _I didn't want, or need a fuck._ Every time I remember that, I kind of smile. I broke a few more than five noses that night, I think. Or, at least made them bleed.

_**Somewhere around 11 P.M.**_** -** I hear a door open and close. I wonder for a second if it was Phil, but he hadn't left the apartment, I remembered hearing him in his room, shifting in his bed. Then, I wonder if Marcus had come to my apartment. Had I given him the address? I didn't get up for about five minutes, thinking that if it was Marcus, he'd probably start another fight, and I didn't want to wake Phil up.

I stepped into the hallway to find the woman from earlier, Rachel, carrying a sleeping Phil over her shoulder. Phil wasn't just asleep though, because he would've woken u from such rough treatment. Had she drugged him? I didn't have time to ask anything though, because as soon as she saw me, her eyes widened and she quickly moved to hold a white cloth over my face.

"Oh _goody,_ now I have to carry twice the load!" I remember hearing her say, just before I blacked out, "Though, it will be nice to see the look on your faces as I torture you both..." She then proceeded to cackle, and I proceeded to fall unconscious.

That's all I remember of that night, as I woke up the next day, around noon. I remember the awful headache I had, my nose felt like it was on fire, and I had an acrid taste in my mouth.

So, in other words, I felt like shit.

**Oh my gosh, yaaay! I'm done! And it only took me forty minutes. XD I'm sorry its so short. This became more of a filler chapter than anything though. We did have a small development in the Sarah area though. I wonder what's going to happen? I actually don't know you guys, I don't have a plan. SO MANY IDEAS... But, none of them relate to what's happening at the moment, so I can't use them. Anyways, don't own the boys, don't think Phan is ACTUALLY real (sorry) and anything I write down should not be taken as fact (unless I specifically say that I know it is a fact)  
**

**Remember to R&R, favourite, and follow. I look forward to all three, though reviews inspire me to write, and I always love seeing favourites, as there are only 6 at the moment, and I really want 7 (Its my favourite/lucky number. I was born on the seventh! :) ) **

**Okay. BYE!  
**

**(Write 'Rachel, Y U no be nice to Dan and Phil?' if you read these notes, it might just make me want to write more! (though, who knows? I'm such a lazy bitch :P))**

**EDIT: OHMIGAWSH! I ACCIDENTALLY WROTE SARAH INSTEAD OF RACHEL! XD How embarrassing. I was watching Phil's video's though, and he always says Sarah... It threw me off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG So sorry I've left this so late. I've been writing one-shots on Tumblr like a bitch. XD So. HERE WE GO.**

When Dan wakes up, he's back in his bed. Its confusing, because it couldn't have been a dream, he has a headache, his nose is burning and there is a horrible taste in his mouth. He had been drugged, but he was back in his bed. What the hell had happened?

"Ah, you're awake." Someone said, Dan opened his eyes and turned his head, to find Phil, sitting on a chair close to the bed.

"Wha-? What's going on Phil? What happened?" Dan looked around, squinting when his eyes met the burning light coming through the window.

"Remember that girl, Rachel? Turns out, she was a druggy. She was in gaol for three years. She had a lot of charges, assault, theft, vandalism. The list goes on and on." Phil rubs at his face, "She was obsessed with me. Apparently she had been stalking me for months. She begged her brother to let her come over here. She tried to kidnap me, she drugged my tea while I wasn't looking. Then, you came out of your bedroom and she almost got you too, but then her brother came to the rescue." Phil rubs at his temple, like he has a headache, and Dan thinks that its probably very likely.

"It turns out, he had seen Rachel come home and grab some stuff, and he knew that she was mentally unstable, so he followed her, and called the police. I don't really know what he said to get her to let us go, because I was still out at this point, but it must've been pretty big. She went quietly with the police, just let them take her. About a half hour later, I woke up, I was on the sofa, policemen were everywhere, with evidence tags and such. Then everyone filled me in, and now, I'm filling you in." Phil ended his little speech, and Dan just wanted to die.

He could've done something to stop this right from the beginning. Could've seen that something was wrong with Phil's tea, or Rachel was acting weird. He could've seen _something_. But, no. He got all emotional, and stormed out. Didn't bother looking for the signs. He was filled with so much hate for Rachel, that he didn't realise that something was off. It was all his fault. He was just so lucky Rachel's brother was smart enough to notice something was wrong.

"Dan, if you're thinking it's your fault, its not. I know you, you couldn't have done anything Dan. Besides, we're alright! We're safe!" Phil moved so he was rubbing Dan's arm softly. It felt right, it felt comforting, it was contact that Dan didn't feel worthy to have.

"But, it is my fault Phil. I should have seen something, but I was too damn caught up in my emotions!" He felt like crying, he almost was, he felt like screaming and punching the wall for being so stupid.

"It really isn't. But, what do you mean by 'too damn caught up in your emotions'? Why did it look like you hated Rachel? Did you know her?" Phil's rubbing stopped, Dan almost whined at the loss.

"Of course I don't fucking know her, Phil! I would have done something if I did!" Dan was getting snappy. His head felt like it was about to burst, and his nose was killing him, he managed to swallow away the horrible taste in his mouth, but his throat was so sore from doing it.

"Dan, you looked like you wanted to kill her. I've never seen you look so hateful, angry... And even hurt. Why?" Phil was just concerned now, Dan was acting weird. Dan had been acting weird for days now.

"Just leave it, Phil, it's nothing..." Dan rose from his bed, though his body protested every second of the way, and made his way to the kitchen, to get some painkillers.

"Fine. I'll leave it for now, seeing as we just almost got kidnapped. But, you are going to have to tell me some time, Dan. I will get it out of you," And that was the end of it, Dan didn't have to worry about his secret slipping out of his mouth by accident, and Phil leaving, or kicking Dan out. He grabbed two pills from the bottle, and grabbed a couple of biscuits, and a glass of water.

Phil huffed and sat on the sofa, right where Dan was about to sit. He almost felt like yelling in protest, but he just silently made his way back to his room. He was going to take the painkillers, and go to sleep, maybe then he could escape this fucking nightmare that was his life.

But, his sleep wasn't as peaceful or dreamless as he would have liked it to be.

_Tanned hands run over a smooth, pale chest, craving more skin contact. Lips are on neck, teasing a weak spot of the younger, sucking, biting, licking. The room is filled with moans, laboured breathing, and the sound of bodies arching towards each other. Names are being whispered in bliss, sweat is pouring off glistening bodies, and lips are now moving south._

_Fingers are threaded through hair, testing, then tugging harder and harder to create pleasure. Lips are removed from a stomach, twisting into a crooked smile, whispering 'I love you' into the air. The 'I love you' is returned, and the lips are back, moving father south, still. And then, what feels like the best thing in the world._

_Phil takes Dan into his mouth, swallowing once or twice to create the feeling he knows makes Dan go crazy. Dan tries to buck his hips, but they are pinned by Phil's hands, the older smirks, and hums around his dick. He pulls away when Dan tells him he's close. He licks the slit, and moves up to suck at Dan's neck to distract him while he sneakily slips a finger into Dan's hole. Dan moans and whines at the same time, and it should have been embarrassing, if Phil hadn't slipped a second finger inside him._

_Phil stretches his for a little while longer, before adding a third finger, slowly stroking Dan to distract him from the pain. With no warning, Phil's fingers disappear, Dan whines again, but its soon muffled by Phil's lips on his, as Phil places his member at Dan's entrance. Phil gives Dan a look that is silently asking for permission, which Dan gives by nodding. He can't form words, his brain is too fuzzy. He can barely breathe, its so much to take in. _**(okay, that was meant as in, like the situation. Not as... You know... Phil. XD)**

_And then, Phil is pushing in, and there's absolutely no hope of getting anything out of Dan besides 'Oh god. Fuck. Phil. Just... Fuck...' its surprisingly less painful than he had expected, it was mostly an uncomfortable feeling. Phil captures Dan's lips again, and suddenly, Dan feels something push against a place inside him that made him yell in pleasure._

_"Phil- Phil...I..." Dan trails off, its a big effort to talk, there's so much pleasure, and he's so close. Then, Phil's hand is pumping him, and Dan is so close now, the pleasure building up until-_

Dan's alarm goes off, waking Dan up from that heavenly dream. He's covered in sweat, he's breathing hard, and he really hopes that he hadn't moaned out in his sleep. He doesn't know why he hasn't turned off his alarm before, he hasn't had a job in about a month. Dan guesses its just because he's lazy like that.

He gets up to have a shower, because he knows if he doesn't, he'll end up wanking to the thought of him and his best friend having sex. The thought was going to be engraved in his mind for a while, no matter how much he would try to get rid of it. And, he thinks, its only going to get harder for him to be around Phil. He almost wants to yell and hit himself, just to make the thoughts go away, even for a second.

When he gets in the shower, even though its on full cold, he realises that he's still too hot. He's still thoroughly turned on, and there's nothing he can do.

_To hell with it._ Dan thinks.

His hand goes lower down his body, to the part that craved attention the most, and he strokes. Its wrong, he knows, but there isn't anything else he can do.

God, he was going to hell.

**Ladies, and... Um... Gentlemen? I don't think there's any guys here... ._. Well... Anyways! We are finally getting closer to 2000 words! Yay! :D Remember to R&R, favourite, follow, and all that kind of stuff! :D See you next chapter. **

**By the way! I guess you weren't expecting this to be the outcome of my Rachel character, huh? XD That was the point. I didn't want this to turn into a dramatic long as fic. I just want this to be mostly about their relationship. :) Okay, really now, BYE GUYZ!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back again! :D Enjooooy!**

Phil woke up early in the morning. Really, damn, early. Like. Just. No.

The thing that annoyed him the most, was that he had absolutely no reason to be awake. Nothing to do, no one to see, no video to film or edit, no job, no alarm, nothing. Yet, there he was, awake at around... He looked at the clock. It was seven in the freaking morning. He tried to think of what might have woken him up when he heard it.

Moans. Coming from Dan's room. And they were rather loud.

Phil, being totally innocent and pure, thought that Dan might have been in trouble of some kind, and rushed off to go help the younger boy. When he got to Dan's room, the door was open, as always. The boy never could sleep unless his door was open, and his amber light was on. Phil didn't expect to see Dan asleep though. He wondered for a second if he had imagined it, and was about to leave when Dan moaned again, rolling around and kicking off the covers.

Yet again, Phil, being way to innocent to even think about what was actually happening, thought that Dan was having a nightmare, and rushed over to Dan. He almost had a hand on Dan's shoulder when the younger boy moaned again and said "Hng... It... Feels so... Good... Don't stop!", Phil snatched back his hand, blushing. He kind of wished he knew what Dan was dreaming about, he kind of wished he was dreaming about Phil. But, why would Dan be dreaming about Phil like that? He was just being stupid, and pervy. Why, oh why, did he have to start having those strange feelings for Dan?

UGH. They weren't feelings! He didn't like his best friend like that, it was just wrong. Phil was just confused, that was all. Phil had never really even liked any one, and if he had, it would not have been a guy! Phil wasn't gay! He was all about lions, and fluffy, stuffed animals. Cute, young things. He didn't think about sex, he had never had a wet dream before, and he rarely ever masturbated.

Phil left Dan's room, flustered, and a little too turned on for his liking. He was half hard for Christ's sake! He needed to stop this. Dan was his best friend! His _straight _best friend!

That's right. Dan was straight. Well, he was actually bi, but he always said he liked woman, and had never felt attracted to men so... It was as good as straight. Phil felt disappointed, though he knew that it would have hurt more if Dan _was _attracted to guys, and just didn't chose him. Phil was so confused. Why had he started feeling like this for Dan? When had it all started?

Wait.

That night. The night Dan started acting weird, the night Phil had caught him hard, was the night it had first started. The night where, in his weak state, he had stumbled into Dan's room instead of his own. The night that Phil thought he looked cute and sexy at the same time. The night where he felt shocked, confused, and another emotion that he couldn't quite figure out at the time. But, he knew what it was now, it was the start of his feelings for Dan. That night, was the night Phil had started seeing Dan as more than just a friend.

But, there was something nagging at the back of his mind. Dan, while asleep, had whispered Phil's name. And it got Phil thinking. Dan had been hard that night, but he hadn't looked at anything on his laptop that would turn him on. Phil had checked his laptop's history the next day when Dan had gone out. Or, at least, when Dan had started to leave.

Dan hadn't seen anything accidentally or intentionally, so, why was he hard? Could he have been thinking about something? Could he have been thinking about Phil?

_NO! _Phil a voice in Phil's head said, _How could someone like him, your best friend, ever have feelings for someone like you? Don't do it to yourself Phil! You'll only get hurt!_

Phil knew the voice was right. Dan was just so... Good, he wasn't going to say perfect, because that would be cliché, and way too cheesy considering he only started feeling differently about Dan three days ago.

Was it really three days? They felt like weeks to Phil, so much had happened, so much had changed. Just three days ago, Dan was his best friend, no other feelings came to mind when Phil saw him, or talked to him. Three days was all it took to start developing feelings for his roommate. Those three days were the longest three days Phil had ever lived through. So many emotions, so many situations. How had it only been three days?

Phil had changed too. He was once a sweet, innocent, lion-loving, clumsy, straight, 26 year old who had a best friend. Now, he was a pervy, gay, (still lion-loving and clumsy) 26 year old who was going to lose his best friend that he had recently discovered he had feelings for.

Phil moved into the kitchen, he wasn't going to go back to sleep any time soon, not with all the thoughts racing around his head. He was hungry, anyway. He grabbed some cereal, and had started pouring the milk when Phil heard Dan's shower turn on. Phil quickly poured his milk and returned to his room, he was still half hard, it didn't seem to be going away, and he really didn't want Dan seeing him when he got out of the shower.

Dan got out of the shower ten minutes after he had hopped in, which was kind of short for Dan. Phil realised what he must have been doing in there to make it so short, and it didn't help his arousal at all.

Phil would normally have started relieving himself, at that point. He was literally throbbing, which didn't happen a lot. But, it was Dan that made him aroused, and the boy wouldn't leave Phil's thoughts. He couldn't do it while thinking of Dan, that would be crossing the line! That would be very pervy, and very, very wrong.

But, he couldn't help himself. Soon, he found his hand traveling south, his pyjama bottoms gone and waves of pleasure taking over him as his toes curl in anticipation.

"Hey Phil, have you seen my-" Dan walked into Phil's room, just as he reached climax, and Phil hurried to cover himself up. "Um... Never...Mind... I-I'll just be... Going now" and Dan was gone, cheeks red, obviously flustered and embarrassed.

Phil sighed and flopped back onto the bed so he was lying again, throwing his arm over his eyes and pretending that Dan just hadn't walked in on him wanking. The one time. The one time, he had left his door open while masturbating. That was just Phil's luck. He felt dirty, he had just wanked to the thought of his best friend, and said best friend walked in on him and saw him cum! He felt so ashamed.

Dan was going to hate him! There was a look in his eyes, Phil didn't know what it was, but he just assumed it was disgust. Phil would be disgusted with himself if that happened. As a matter of fact, Phil was disgusted with himself.

Little did he know, that the look in Dan's eyes wasn't disgust, and Dan wasn't blushing from embarrassment (though he did kind of feel it). Dan had been aroused.

**So... Yeah... I know... This chapter is... O.K? I guess? I don't even know. I could have gone for so much longer, but it felt so right ending it here.**

**I've had to write it while my chair is sideways though, which is annoying. (I've broken the wheels on my chair from swinging on it too much, I'm down to two, so I have to have my chair resting on my desk ._. I'M NOT FAT, I BROKE ONE WHEEL. Then the rest broke while I was swinging again, cus, damn, its addictive.)**

**(If you read these notes, write 'Phil just get with Dan Already!' in the reviews :D)**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be out guys. Sorry, but it may be tomorrow, it may be a month from now. I've got stuff going on, and I'm thinking of leaving home. I don't know. It could be ages till the next chapter. :\**

**So, hope you enjoyed! R&R! Follow to see when the next chapter comes out, and favourite if you think it deserves it. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you don't mind, but.. I'm updating. :3 Here ya go guys!**

Phil spent the rest of the day in his room, pretending Dan hadn't walked in on him masturbating, and wishing the floor would just open and swallow him. _At least,_ he thought, _Dan doesn't know I was wanking while thinking of him._ Phil started to wonder what would happen now. Would it be like that incident where Dan was hard? Would they just not talk about it and get over it? God, Phil hoped that was the case, he didn't think he could take it if Dan wanted to talk about it. It would be way too awkward, and Phil might accidentally tell Dan just who he was thinking of, and his feelings for the younger boy. Phil really didn't want that.

What's worse, was that Dan had walked in at the _exact _moment Phil came. So, Phil had looked into his eyes, while.. Yeah. How could Phil have such bad luck? Phil kept his arm over his eyes, wishing to die even more with each new thought and memory. He was so embarrassed, so _ashamed_, and, above everything else, he was disgusted with himself. He just wished he could brush it off, like Dan had when Phil caught him hard.

So many thoughts raced around Phil's head about that day. If he had known his feelings, he could have done something, been alurring, suggest helping Dan out, becoming friends with benefits mayb. Well, no. If he had realised his feelings then, he probably would have freaked out, or would have been too nervous to do anything. Even if he had, it would have broken his heart that Dan only wanted to be friends with benefits, nothing more. If he ever did go there, it would only be if Dan begged him. It would be heaven and hell at the same time. It would be slow torture.

But, its not like Dan would ever beg for something, let alone sex with Phil. Dan could get anyone he wanted, that alurring, southern accent, those gorgeous, chocolate brown eyes that matched his hair, his smooth, tanned skin. He was like a sex god. And Phil had heard the people he brought home with him (not that he listened, because he didn't, that would be weird. Besides, Dan hadn't brought anyone home in a while, way before Phil realised his feelings). They were all loud, screaming things like 'You do it so good!' and 'Fucking god... You're so hot,' Dan was obviously very good in bed, too. All of those things combined made Dan the obvious choice.

Phil really wished he could be like Dan, sex on legs, with an amazing, attractive voice and accent. But, he had a northern accent, his voice was high and not attractive at all. He was pale, and so were his eyes, they were blue, boring. His hair was wavy naturally, not curly like Dan's, and it didn't even look that good when it was straightened, and it wasn't even a striking black, more dull than anything. Not to mention he had to wear contacts or glasses just to see. Any sane person would chose Dan over him, it was the obvious choice. **(A/N Guys don't kill me! I don't think this is what Phil looks like! I actually think he's more attractive than Dan! (Okay, don't kill me for that either, I have a glasses fetish))**

Phil had tried to make himself look better before, wearing different clothes, not shaving, growing his hair out, cutting it short, trying to tan (though, he just got sunburnt and peeled), buying new glasses. He had even tried wearing make up one time, and Dan had just laughed when he found him. It had hurt at the time, because he wasn't trying to look ridiculous, he was trying to look better like Dan! But, he had pretended to laugh, hoping that Dan wouldn't see that he hurt his feelings.

It had been two years since that happened, and Phil wasn't too bothered by it anymore. Looking back on it, he _had_ looked ridiculous, he would have laughed at himself too. Maybe it was just because he couldn't be mad at Dan anymore. Maybe his feelings for the boy were getting stronger (well that was obvious) and he couldn't look back at any memory with Dan and feel any negative emotions.

God, Phil was falling hard.

When had Dan become so important? There weren't many memories Phil had without the younger boy. Sure, he had his childhood memories, but that was different. Ever since he had met dan, the boy had been around almost everyday, when they had their skype calls. Then, there really wasn't any hope when Dan moved in with Phil, because, really, they saw each other at least once a day, and that was the only part of the day Phil ever remembered afterward.

Phil fell asleep some time after midnight, exhausted from all the thoughts that raced around his head. He drifted off, hoping he wouldn't have to deal with Dan the next day, because, honestly, he'd probably run away or something girly like that. He never was good with awkward situations.

When Phil woke up in the morning, it was already 12 in the afternoon! Phil hadn't slept in that late for a while. He realised he had spent the whole of yesterday in his room, thinking about Dan, trying not to think about Dan, going on Tumblr, Twitter, YouTube, and anything to avoid thinking about Dan, then some more thinking about Dan. He probably should have filmed or done something productive.

He was so groggy, he could hardly see anything. Oh, wait. He just needed to put his contacts in. Stupid morning Phil was just retarded like that, always forgetting the important things like that. All he needed was some coffee and cereal, and he'd be fine though, so it wasn't the end of the world. Phil reached for his glasses, unable to be bothered putting his contacts in, it always took too long in his opinion.

He made his way to the kitchen, groaning slightly, as he had a bit of a headache from oversleaping. He moved his glasses to rub his eyes and yawned, almost hitting the glass door as he stumbled into the kitchen. He started making coffee as he grabbed himself some cereal. It was lunchtime, so he should have made a sandwhich or something, but he couldn't be bothered going to all that trouble. Besides, his body saw it as breakfast, since he just woke up.

He hadn't bothered to look around and see if Dan was there, so he almost jumped out of his skin, when he turned around to see Dan sitting on the breakfast bar stool, looking at him oddly. "Morning," Phil mumbled, turning back to the kettle, waiting for the water to boil, and hoping it would be done soon so he could escape.

"More like afternoon," Dan said, though he didn't laugh like he normally would. His voice sounded kind of... Concerned, and careful, like he didn't want to say anything wrong. "Look, about yesterday, Phil-"

"Do we really have to talk about this? I mean, its not like I'm the only one who does it, Dan. We never talk about when I walk in on you and somebody. Why do we have to talk about this?" Phil said, desperately trying to get out of the situation. He had really hoped Dan wouldn't want to talk about it, but he did, and Phil just couldn't. His eyes never left the kettle, hoping, praying, that the water would just boil already, so he could make his coffee and escape from Dan.

"I-I didn't really want to talk about it, just... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just walked in like that. I could have yelled out or something, and it wasn't that important..." Phil trailed off, the guilt clear in his voice. It made him feel bad, it made him want to go over to Dan and tell him it wasn't his fault. He wanted to kiss the guilt out of his voice. But, he couldn't.

"Its alright... I shouldn't have left my door open. So... Can we just forget about this and get over it? I don't really want to be talking about me wanking while I'm making my coffe," God, his voice sounded so awkward. Could you have made it any worse, Phil? Probably not. His words annoyed him the most, had he really just said 'wanking' had he really just said that? He could have just said 'me doing you-know-what' and Dan would have understood!

He mentally facepalmed, and hoped to god Dan didn't find it as awkward as he had. Dan laughed nervously, and Phil heard him move off the bar stool, and start to walk away.

"No, I guess not." Phil heard him say. It was then he realised his water had boiled, and had pinged a while ago to let him know. He was too busy thinking about Dan to realise.

Damn.

**Haha! Hi! :3 Just wondering, do they still have that glass door? Or was that the apartment they had before? Sorry if it was the one before.**

**Anyways guys! I updated! Yaaaay! I really enjoyed writing this, because lately, literally all I've been writing is Phan Smut. That is it. Just pure smut, for the past two days. I'm seriously so sick of it at the moment. Just. Ugh. Sorry about this chapter, its more of a filler than anything, but, they did have to get over that awkward situation, so... Yeah. This is the result.**

**Its 1 am. God damn. Well... Ten to 1... Close enough. I've been writing this since like eleven. :E How have I spent so much time writing this chapter, and have only 1,500 words in it? DX **

**Okay, so, trying to be quick here, even though this is some pretty personal stuff. This week, I almost attempted suicide. I was about to go to school, and I really, really couldn't force myself to go. I got out some cold and flu medicine, and took all the tablets. But, I didn't. I just kept thinking about the Phandom, and how I would be leaving all these lovely people, and I've never met Dan and Phil, I just couldn't. So, I told my mum, and I went and saw a therapist. I haven't been to school all week, and I've found it refreshing. It was really just getting too much, I've been in such a bad place at the moment. I've spent the last five days, reading fanfiction, watching Doctor Who (finally!), writing Fanfiction, RP'ing, watching Dan and Phil videos, and Tumbling.**

**What I'm trying to say here is, thank you. Thank you for being here, otherwise, I might not be here today. Thank you all for being so lovely, and nice, saying good things about this fic, and reading these notes. It means a lot to me, you have no idea. If you fangirl over these chapters, let me know, I'd love to hear that someone is fangirling over MY work. It doesn't seem real when someone does, honestly.**

**Okay, this has gone on too long. Thank you for reading the chapter, and this note. Remember to R&R, follow if you want to know when its updated, and favourite it if you think it deserves it. :3 Bye guys! :* (kissy face ;D)**


	11. WE GOT PAST 2000 WORDS! (in one chapter)

**Yup, I'm updating. :3 Its all thanks to kettlemaniac! We're updating for each other. Check out her story guys, its seriously Phantastic! :D Anyways, here ya go!**

Dan had only been looking for his iPod when he walked in on Phil. Such a stupid thing. He didn't even need it, he just wanted to redeem the gift card he'd been given on his birthday for christ's sake! He had walked in, starting to ask if Phil knew where it was. He had seen the cereal had been taken out, and the cupboard left open, so he knew the older boy was awake.

Then he saw it, Phil, strewn across the bed, his hands in his pants, and whimpering quietly. He came, just as Dan walked in. Phil literally looked into Dan's eyes as he came, moaning a little. The boy had quickly covered himself up, and Dan had stuttered out something before rushing away, hoping Phil hadn't noticed the lust in his eyes. He so wanted to go over to the boy and lick the cum off his fingers and be alluring or something like that.

But, he couldn't. Phil would have freaked out and pushed him away. Maybe it would have been awkward, because Phil didn't want to lose him as a friend. Maybe, the older boy would be mad, and kick him out, calling him names like 'fag' and 'unnatural'. Maybe he would have wanted more, but Dan couldn't risk it. Phil was too important, Dan couldn't lose him.

Besides, its not like Phil would ever want anything more than friendship anyway. It was out of the question. But, Dan couldn't help but think that there was a look in those crystal blue eyes when he realized Dan was in the doorway. Something that Dan couldn't put his finger on. Something... _intimate._ And Dan would have felt weird, seeing that look if it was pointed at somone else, but... It wasn't. It was pointed at Dan. And it pulled at his thoughts and his heart seeing it, remembering it.

When Dan walked into his room, he realised just how hard he was. He was throbbing and it was unbearable. He needed release so bad that it was hurting. How could Phil even make him feel like this? How could just one boy do these things to him? He had already wanked not ten minutes before! No one had ever made him feel this way before. And, it wasn't just physically effecting him either. He was realising that he felt something other than physical attraction to Phil. It felt like...Love. Something he hadn't experiend since...

_No. _Dan thought, _Don't think about him! You're only going to upset yourself again. He's gone, and he's never coming back!_

He shook the thoughts of a lost relationship. It wouldn't do, to dwell on the past. No matter how much it hurt to try and forget. Its better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at al, he told himself. It was sad thinking about it, but, it was a long time ago, and he had Phil.

_Phil._

God, he was so amazing. He truly lived up to his username, just thinking about him made all the sadness, and painful memories disappear. He was reminded about his erection when it gave one particularly painful throb. He found himself reaching down to release himself, for the second time that morning. He thought of Phil, pleasuring himself on the bed, cumming right as he looked in Dan's eyes, and realising what he had just done.

The rest of the day was spent trying not to think of the morning. Trying to pretend it hadn't happened. He went on Tumblr, searching up the 'Phan' tag. There were so many fanfictions, drawings, blogs, poems, rants, pictures, it was rather overwhelming. The people could see it. Why couldn't Phil?

Dan tweeted back a few fans, and they were all excited that he finally spent some time on there, talking to them. They were asking when the next video would be up, so he decided to film. It wasn't anything special, as he didn't have much to talk about, and he didn't need to rant about anything. He just kind of talked to the camera, not really paying attention to what he was saying, and trying to get over the fact that he was filming with his 'hobbit hair'.

When Dan finished filming, he immediately imported it onto his computer and began editing, trying to be productive, so Phil wouldn't slip into his thoughts. Though, it didn't really work that well. All he could think about, was how good Phil would be in certain parts, they could laugh together, at silly pictures Dan had been sent, at the guy downstairs making a lot of noise again. They could read some Fanfictions to the camera, and they would act it out, Dan would ask Phil if he would really do that, or if he really thought that way. They would laugh. It would be nice.

But, they couldn't, not anymore. Things were getting awkward, especially after that morning. Dan wouldn't be able to laugh as easily. Phil would worry. Dan would confess. Phil would kick him out, end of story, end of YouTube, end of everything.

Dan felt tears prick his eyes, it wasn't fair! Why did he have to fall for his best friend? Why couldn't things stay the same? He wished his hormones hadn't gotten the best of him. He wished he could re-do that first night. The first night that ruined everything. The first night that everything started to go wrong. He wished he hadn't gotten a hard on, he wished Phil hadn't come over to him, to check on him. He wished that Phil hadn't touched his leg when he got up. It just made his need to get away turn desperate.

He wished he would have been quicker. He wished Phil hadn't gotten in front of him. He wished that Phil hadn't seen his hard on, because that was really where everything started. That was his downfall, and the downfall of their friendship. Thier was a spanner in the works. It was jamming up everything, and it wasn't safe to get rid of it yet. There was sexual tension, though Dan had thought it was just on his half.

Dan fell asleep early, he was so tired. He had cried for a whole hour, nonstop. He had been quiet though, which had dragged it out. He didn't want Phil to hear him. If he did, knowing Phil, he would have tried to comfort him, and Dan would have ended up pouring his heart out, laying everything on the table, and he wasn't ready for rejection yet. He didn't think he would ever be ready.

Dan woke up at a reasonable hour for once. 9 A.M. was a decent enough hour, he hadn't gone to bed early enough to wake up freakishly early, which was a good thing and a sad thing. It was good, because he wasn't awake before the whole country, and he could text people without them being too mad at him. The sad thing, though, was that Dan absolutely loved watching the sun rise. There really was nothing more appealing to him. It rivaled even Phil.

Though, the only time Dan ever saw it was when he stayed up and saw it. He was never, ever up early enough to see it. It was a rare occasion when he was, and a very nice one. He could watch the sunrise without being dead tired and cold.

He made breakfast and coffee, wondering when Phil would wake up, and if the older boy would even talk to him. His answer came at midday, when Phil groggily made his way into the kitchen, whilst Dan was sitting on a breakfast bar stool accross from him. Phil almost hit the door on the way in, which made Dan laugh. The older boy grabbed some cereal, and started making his coffe, when he turned around to see Dan. It had been awkward, but they spoke, which, was a good thing, Dan guesses.

He had tried to talk about the day before, but Phil was obviously tense and embarrassed about it, so he didn't budge. Besides, he hadn't even really wanted to talk about it himself, he didn't know what had come over him. Dan was in a better mood when the conversation ended, he had walked away, not wanting to push his luck with Phil. He played Skyrim for a bit, and Phil finished making his coffee.

He came over to sit next to Dan, and their knees brushed. He kept his eyes on the game, but softly brushed Phil's knee again, almost smiling, but yelling out a 'die motherfucker!' so Phil wouldn't notice. The older boy would some times suggest Dan go somewhere, or do something, and Dan would do the complete oposite, saying 'I know what I'm doing Phil.' then, he'd yell 'freaking Delia Smith riding a llama' because he'd die.

It was a nice, friendly atmosphere. It almost felt like things had gone back to normal. Like Dan didn't have feelings for Phil, and he hadn't walked in on him wanking. Like before all of this crazy stuff had started, and Dan found himself wondering if it was all just a dream, because it didn't seem like him at all. He had changed so much in just five days. Had it been five days? It felt like such a long time. Phil did that to him.

He had gone from being physically attracted to Phil, his best friend, to in love with him in just five days. Love was strange like that. But, Dan couldn't help but think that these feelings had been growing for a while, ever since he had been attracted to Phil. Maybe he just hadn't realised. He was thick like that...

When Dan went to bed that night, after a whole day of gaming, laughing, eating snacks, and just being friends again, he couldn't help but think that even if he and Phil just stayed friends, he'd be happy if everyday was like that one. It was cheesy, but that was Dan for you, he was a cheesy, hopeless, romantic. Even if Phil didn't love him back, he'd still be fine, because if Phil was happy, then so was Dan.

Dan sighed happily, and slowly started drifting off, thinking about a happy friendship, full of affection and platonic love.

_Someone was sucking on Dan's neck, nipping on it gently, lovingly. Dan couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face at the feeling. This person was good, they made him happy. Dan loved this person. The person's lips moved from Dan's neck to his lips, kissing them softly, lovingly, but still passionately. The kiss was breathtaking, and Dan moaned into it. The person bit his lip gently, tugging on it, pulling it as they moved back, letting it snap back as the person's lips moved to his neck again._

_The lips moved further down, onto his chest, licking, sucking, and biting gently on his nipples, making Dan moan. Dan opened his eyes slightly, seeing the person smile, moving their lips even firther down Dan's body, creating more and more pleasure for the young boy who was writhing beneath them. Dan squeezed this eyes shut, and threw his hands into the short hair of his lover._

_Lips were now on his stomach, and a tongue dipped into his navel, making Dan gasp and open his eyes. Black hair was covering his stomach, covering the face of his lover, that beautiful face that he so wanted to see. It his those beautiful, captivating eyes that Dan wanted to stare lovingly into. The lips moved further still, ghosting over Dan's erection, breathing hot air on it, before giving it a gentle lick, from base to tip._

_Dan moaned, and tugged gently on his hair, pulling the boy up for a kiss before letting him go down again. The boy licked from base to tip yet again, and it felt amazing. It wasn't teasing, just testing, seeing what it tasted like before almost all of Dan was taken into his mouth at once. Dan could have screamed in pleasure, he almost did. His eyes were struggling to keep open, struggling to stare into those beautiful blue eyes that never left his._

_The boy was bobbing his head up and down, at an alarming pace, yet, still, his eyes never left Dan's. And Dan was greatful for that, because it felt like those eyes were keeping him alive, keeping his soul from drifting away in happiness. Then, he started going further down, deap throating Dan, but never breaking eye contact. It was the most overwhelming thing Dan had experienced, it was so... Intimate, so beautiful and hot. Looking into those eyes sent him over the edge, he came into the boy's mouth moaning and tugging on his hair harshly._

_The boy swallowed everything Dan gave him and smiled, moving up the bed, and laying next to Dan, warpping his hands around his waist._

_"I love you, Dan," The boy whispered, a small smile on his face. Dan grinned, kissing the boy lazily, but still lovingly. He pulled back and pushed their foreheads together._

_"I love you too, Phil," His smile widened, and Phil flipped them over again, kissing all over Dan's body._

Dan woke up in a sweat. His pyjama bottoms were soaked with his cum, and his breathing was laboured. The dream hadn't ended there. They had gone on to have a lot of heated snogging sessions and a hell of a lot of sex. Dan couldn't believe he'd just had that dream. The sexy dreams about him and Phil, he'd had before. But, he'd never felt so happy. They had never shared such intimate moments. It had never been so loving.

Just when Phil and he had started getting back to normal, he had to go and fuck it up. Dan stood up, to go get new pyjama bottoms and throw the ones he was wearing in the wash. He made it halfway to his drawers before he noticed Phil standing at his door.

Busted.

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! (or just ladies.. You know) WE HAVE FINALLY REACHED 2000 WORDS FOR ONE CHAPTER! :D You guys have no idea how excited I am. I think... I'm not making any promises... But, I think, as a reward for you guys being so awesome, the next chapter might have the beginnings of Phan! I KNOW RIGHT? I've been stringing you along for ages, and we're finally here.**

**I'm not making any promises though, it might be fun to make them suffer for a little while longer.**

**Okay. I'm not going to make this long like the last note. So, just write Phil, just snog Dan already! Its the second wet dream you've seen him have about you! if you read these author's notes. I'm hiding them, just in case people look for them to trick me ;D I'm kidding of course!**

**Or am I? :D**

**Remember to R&R, follow if you want to see more, and favourite if you think it deserves it. Thanks guys! :D**

**P.S: Shoutout to lostinparadise7, that was really awesome. Thank you so much. I'm fine now though, I'm not really thinking about attempting suicide, I think the therapist helped, and the whole week off school. I'm getting my hair done, so... That's something to look forward to! Do you guys want to see my hair after its done? :3 Its going to be bright blue. :D Let me know in the reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh god you guys. You'll make me cry ;-; Thank you all for being so nice. But, really. You're too nice! We could let a serial killer and rapist into the Phandom just because they said they liked Phan. Seriously. XD Anyways, here ya go!**

Dan stood frozen, between his bed and his drawers, hoping desperately that it was just another dream, even if he knew it wasn't. In his dreams, everything was hazy around the edges, nothing was in detail apart from himself and Phil, nothing was hazy, and there was definitely detail. Yet, he still wished he was dreaming, or had even died! Because, anything would have been better, in Dan's opinion.

Phil's eyes widened even more as he realised Dan had seen him, snatching Dan away from his thoughts. He straightened up and ran his hands through his chocolate brown hair.

"P-Phil... Uh..." Dan stuttered out, blushing furiously, and feeling his heart beating a mile a minute. At that moment he just wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Anything would have been better than talking to Phil.

"Dan... You... Uh... You" Phil whispered, his own cheeks turning a dark scarlet.

"Yeah, I did..." Dan said, trying to keep his voice even, but hearing it crack towards the end. He was hoping Phil hadn't been there for long, and if he had, that he hadn't heard Dan crying out his name.

"That's... Not what I meant... You... Uh... Called out..." Phil said, not breaking eye contact, and his cheeks going darker by the second. Dan would have thought it cute, if not for the situation.

"I... Called out? W-what did I... What did I say?" Dan stuttered, his blush deepening, and his hands fisted at his sides awkwardly. He gulped and prayed that he hadn't said anything out loud that he had said in his dreams, that would be embarrassing, not to mention plain rude. Phil probably would have sent him away to a mental institute if he had heard half the things that were saud in his dreams.

"You said my name... And a few other things..." Phil said, and Dan broke their eye contact. Of course Phil had heard. Of course.

Phil took a step towards Dan, still looking into his eyes, even though the other had looked away. He took a shaky breath, feeling his hands trembling, and his legs wobbling. His face was a furious red by this point, but he really couldn't care less. His eyes were wide, he was just a touch frightened, after all, just because Dan had dreamt about him didn't mean that he had any feelings for him.

"What- what sort of... Other things?" Dan said, chancing a glance at Phil, who had taken a few more steps forward, and was still looking into Dan's eyes.

"You-You said..." Phil stuttered, feeling the fear well up in his chest, "You said... That you... Loved me... And you wanted me..." He said, blushing even further, still. Could Dan really love him? Maybe it just turned him on? But... He had said it very convincingly... No! Stop it! He doesn't love you.

"Sorry Phil... I... I understand if you don't want to live with me anymore, now that you know..." Dan said, tears stinging his eyes as he tried his hardest not to cry. Phil let out a small noise of surprise, moving closer to the boy again, though, slowly, so he wouldn't startle Dan, and make the younger boy run away.

"Why on Earth would I kick you out?" Phil said, feeling tears well up in his eyes, though, from happiness, rather than sadness and fear, like Dan. Dan looked back up at Phil again, with wide, glassy eyes, it damn near broke Phil's heart to see Dan so upset. Even if Phil didn't love Dan, he would still want him in the apartment.

Wait. Did he just...? Sure, it was in his mind, but... Had he really said he loved Dan? It seemed... Right. It was definitely the word to express the way Phil was feeling. Now that he thought about it, he had always loved Dan, even if it hadn't been romantically up until that moment.

"You... You don't hate me?" Dan whispered, so softly that Phil barely caught what the younger boy was saying.

"Quite the oposite, actually, Danny..." Phil said, smiling softly, and bringing his hand up to Dan's cheek, wiping away a single tear that ran down Dan's cheek. Dan's eyes widened even more (if it were possible) and his breath hitched in his throat.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Dan asked, the sadness and fear replaced with happiness and hope. He tried not to feel so good about what Phil had said, he tried to prepare himself to be let down, but he couldn't help the excitement that bubbled up inside him.

"If you think I'm saying that I love you too... Then yes," Phil said, taking the last step towards Dan, so they were close together, their bodies pressing gently together.

Dan leant forward and pressed his lips to Phil's, feeling so happy on the inside, though still wary. He pulled away from the gentle kiss, his face still fearful, as he whispered, "Are you sure?" to Phil. He couldn't be let down after this. He had felt Phil's lips, had been given hope that Phil felt the same way, if Phil was lying or hadn't quite meant it that way...

"I've been sure for a couple of days now..." Phil said, a bright smile falling across his features freely. Dan's whole face lit up with excitement, happiness, love, and various other good emotions that made him feel like he was floating.

"I love you, Phil." Dan said, reaching his arms around Phil's neck and pressing their foreheads together. He was smiling so hard it hurt his face, but, he still couldn't stop. He just felt so good. All thos great emotions, making him feel like he was in heaven, floating on a cloud. His heart had swelled with love, and he wanted to hold Phil there forever, just hugging him and kissing him, making sure that it was real, and not just his imagination.

Or, worse, another one of his dreams.

"I know, Dan. I love you too," Phil said, brushing their noses together and leaning down to kiss Dan again. It was a soft kiss, full of love and all the pent up emotions both boys had been feeling. Their lips moved in sync, as though they had kissed a thousand times before, it was like they knew this. Dan's tongue came out to play, and ran itself along Phil's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which the older boy gladly gave.

The kiss turned heated soon after.

Dan's tongue made its way into Phil's mouth, reaching out to trace every part of the beautiful mouth Phil had, tasting as much as he could. Then, Phil's tongue moved against his own, trying to fight for dominance, but failing miserably. Dan pulled back slightly, whispering Phil's name, his eyes fluttering open, which he hadn't realised had been closed. He moved back towards Phil, taking the older boy's bottom lip between his teeth and pulling, before letting it go, and hearing it snap back into place.

Phil was moaning, whimpering and gasping, as Dan's lips slowly trailed down his neck, kissing, sucking, licking, and, some times, even biting. He left various marks on Phil's pale-skinned neck, some bright red, and others dark purple. Dan was starting to get aroused, even though he had had another dream that morning. Even though he had already finished that morning, he still wanted more. He craved the real thing, he craved the real Phil. The real Phil that could touch him, and surprise him.

Dan's hands slowly moved themselves up Phil's shirt, teasing his nipples, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger. By the sound of it, Phil was enjoying it, Dan didn't think he'd ever heard anyone make those noises before. And it turned him on to say the least. His hands moved up again, pulling at Phil's pyjama top, getting it over his head before staring at his toned chest. He stared for a while, but he still craved Phil. His lips moved down Phil's chest, kissing everywhere he could, before he reached a nipple. Slowly tracing a circle around it with his tongue, Dan took the nipple into his mouth as his hands moved down Phils body to softly press against-

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

It was Dan's phone, on his bedside table, letting him know that someone had texted him. Dan pulled away from Phil, snapped out of the daze he had been in. He didn't want to take things too fast, and have the older boy regret everything later, he had to make sure Phil wanted it. Dan sighed, moving over to his bedside table, picking up his phone before sitting on the bed, next to Phil who had jumped down just seconds before himself.

He felt arms encircle his waist as he unlocked his phone, reading a message that was sent by one of his close friends, PJ.

_PJ-_ **Hey, having a party tonight, remember? Are you and Phil still coming?**

Dan smiled as he felt lips on his neck, pushing Phil away slightly so he could talk to the boy.

"PJ's party is tonight, remember? Are we still going?" He asked, smiling even further when Phil's lips just reattached to his neck, planting small kisses, as he mubled somthing into it, that Dan didn't quite catch. "Sorry, what was that? I think you might want to move your lips from my neck before talking again," Dan said, laughing a little as Phil whined and reluctantly pulled away.

"I said, we can still go if you want."

Dan just smiled and sent a reply to PJ. He wouldn't pass up an offer to party, especially when it was at PJ's, it was always fun.

_D- _**Hey. Yeah, we're still coming, thanks for reminding us. We'll see you then, I guess. :)**

And with that, Dan got up to make breakfast, despite all of Phil's whining, feeling excited for the party that was to come.

It was going to be so awesome.

**Soooo... What do you guys think? I know. Phan happened. :D Though stuff is going to happen at PJ's party. The party itself will take up a few chapters :D**

**So. Number 1 thing to adress at the moment. You guys can thank this upload to kettlemaniac, since we have an upload agreement... Thingy... Yeah. You guys should check out her fic. ITS AMAZING. :D **

**Number 2. I'm going to change my profile pic soon, so its going to be a picture of me with my new awesome blue hair. :D**

**Number 3? If you read these notes, then write 'pHAN IS REEL!1! ' I am not saying that it is, it is a joke. you know? All these fangirls just going crazy and stuff? We are actually civilised people... Hah. Civilised. We right smut just because we can -_-. SPEAKING OF WHICH! This chapter came very close to smut. Closer than I had planned. I was going to have PJ text Dan as the kiss started to get heated, but... I got too caught up in it, and there wasn't really a good place for it to fit in besides the one that I used.**

**Seriously. Anymore and it would have gone full-blown smut on me. I would have realised, but not been able to stop, so... Sorry.**

**(Jeez, I think the chapters are getting shorter, and the A/N's are getting longer XD) **

**OK. BYE NOW GUIS! :3 (Less than three!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Its been so long... Well, it feels that way to me. I'm not going to ramble on about why I haven't been able to update, cus I only end up wasting the Author's notes on it. PM me if you want to talk. Enjoy!**

Dan spent the rest of the morning stealing kisses from Phil as he went about business, even though the older boy always tried to turn it into something more. Dan would just gently shove him off, and say that he was busy, Phil would pout, Dan would laugh, and they would end up kissing again. Dan always caught himself before things got too heated, much to Phil's chagrin.

As morning turned into afternoon, Dan really did try to concentrate on his laptop. He had barely done anything productive, and he still had to write down some ideas for his next video. Phil was going to be the biggest reason for his procrastination. Eventually, Dan managed to get the boy to have a shower, saying they had to get ready to go to PJ's soon, and at that moment, he was trying to think of how to get the point of his video across the best way. Its trying, and not actually doing, because all he can think of, is how Phil left the bathroom door open, how he can hear noises floating to him every couple of minutes, and how Dan would love to join the boy, and help him out with his obvious problem.

Dan shook his head for the millionth time since Phil had entered the shower, he couldn't think about Phil like that, he was going to lose his control. He needed to concentrate on the video, he needed to get ideas for it, otherwise it wasn't going to get done for a while. He was just getting into it, getting some great ideas and thoughts down, when a small "Dan?" drifted to him, and distracted him again.

"Yes, Phil?" He yelled back, so the older boy would hear him. He sighed, closing his laptop, and rubbing his face, there was no way he was going to get back into the swing of it.

"Why don't you join me?" He heard the smirk in Phil's voice, he obviously knew how much Dan would have loved to get in there with him. Damn him. Dan blushed, and thought about what exactly they would get up to while in the shower. All of them were distracting, and very, very alluring.

"Um... I-I think I'll just get in after you," Dan answered, moving to his room to get his stuff together (well, he was more trying to distract himself than anything).

"Aw, you're no fun," Phil whined. Dan heard the shower turn off, (which meant Phil had only been waiting for Dan to come join him, the bastard) and Phil's wet footsteps against the bathroom tiles, before the door was closed. Phil came into veiw moments later, standing in the doorway to Dan's room wearing a towel around his waist, and water still rolling freely onto the ground.

"You're going to soak the floor, Phil," He said, going back to his stuff, trying not to look at that gorgeous body, all wet, pink, and delicious-looking.

"Oh I plan on soaking the floor with much more than water," Phil said, winking at Dan, and obviously trying to be alluring. He mostly just looked cute to Dan, and the urge to tease him was strong.

"What, like milk?" Dan said with a chuckle, gathering up his stuff in his hands, and giving Phil a peck on the lips as he slipped passed him.

"You're so mean," Phil said, as he turned around to watch Dan go, giving the younger boy a pout.

"You love me anyways," Dan said, laughing, but not turning around as he entered the bathroom, he knew Phil was pouting, and he couldn't see that, because the older boy would always get what he wanted through that pout.

Dan heard Phil sigh as he closed the bathroom door, and immediately felt guilty. It must've been hard for Phil, he probably thought that Dan just didn't want to hurt his feelings, and that's why he kissed him. He probably thought that was why Dan kept turning down his offers!

That thought made Dan panic slightly, but, he decided he would tell Phil his reasons at PJ's party. He turned on the shower and climbed in, letting the water wash away all emotion and thought. Dan sighed contentedly, and, before he knew it, he was done, and he had to get out.

Once Dan was back in his room, dressed, he started on his hair, and waited for Phil to come back into his room to let him know they needed to go. Phil didn't come for another ten minutes, and when he did, he looked frustrated and sad. Dan couldn't resist.

"Cheer up, love. I was only joking," Phil sighed, averted his eyes to the floor, and wrapped his arms around himself. It wasn't a good sign. Dan stopped fixing his hair, walked over to Phil, and wrapped his arms around the boy. "You know I love you, right?" He whispered into Phil's hair. But, the boy just huffed, said "It doesn't seem like it" angrily, and stormed off.

Dan sighed and went back to fixing his hair, Phil would understand soon.

After a minute of trying to push it the way he wanted, Dan gave up and met Phil at the front door, the older boy gave him the silent treatment. Dan sighed, and checked that they'd got everything they needed, before opening the door for Phil, following him out, and locking the door behind him.

They arrived at PJ's house half an hour later. They heard the music pounding well before they had reached the door, and when PJ opened the door, the boy was slightly tipsy already. There was loads of people already there and drunk, some dancing to the music, some doing shots, snogging, and there was one group playing spin the bottle.

Phil immediately went for the drinks, the scowl never leaving his face. Dan sighed, grabbed a glass of some sort of alcohol for himself, and downed it quickly, preparing himself for the upcoming talk. The music grew steadily louder, and Phil became steadily more intoxicated by the minute. Dan managed to grab him before he downed a whole glass of Vodka, and pull him into a room.

"Oh, Dan! Were you waiting till the party? You should have told me, silly! You made me mad!" Phil said happily, starting to sloppily kiss Dan. The younger boy tasted the alcohol and instantly pulled away, trying to hid his disgust at the taste.

"No, Phil. We need to talk."

**These are getting short again. -_- Hope you enjoyed, R&R, follow if you want to see more, and favourite if you think it deserves it. ALSO, have I done a disclaimer? Eh, I'll do one now, just in case. I DO NOT OWN DAN OR PHIL. I AM NOT SAYING PHAN IS REAL. I ACTUALLY HIGHLY DOUBT IT IS (I mean, how could they hide it so well? Come on, its Dan and Phil.) THIS IS ALL PURE FICTION!**


	14. Chapter 14 (WARNING: SENSITIVE ISSUES!)

**Hello! Sorry I haven't updated recently guys, I'd tell you why, but its going to take too long. Anyways, here it is, the next chapter!**

**(WARNING: SENSITIVE ISSUES. TRIGGER WARNING. DRAMALLAMAS AHEAD! I CAN'T SPOIL IT BUT SOMEONE GETS ATTACKED? DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE FEELING DEPRESSED TODAY!)**

Phil made grabby hands at Dan, and whined slightly.

"But, Danny... I thought you loved me..." The boy said, his words slurring together heavily. Tears formed in his eyes, and Dan felt bad, even though he knew Phil would get over it in a minute, and be mad.

"I do, Phil. But we need to talk." Dan sighed, running his fingers through his hair and sitting on the bed, gesturing for Phil to do the same. Phil stubbornly kept his feet firmly on the ground, not moving his legs, as his arms came up to his chest.

"If you loved me, you'd do things with me!" Phil yelled, stomping his foot like a child and pouting. His arms were crossed, which Dan supposes was meant to be intimidating, though it only made Phil look like a cranky child who didn't get what they wanted.

Dan sighed again, grabbing Phil's right arm and pulling him down to sit next to him. Dan leant forward and kissed Phil softly, trying not to focus on the overwhelming smell of alcohol on Phil's breath.

"I really do love you, Phil. You have to understand..." He whispered as he pulled away from the kiss, bumping their foreheads together, and staring into Phil's eyes.

"But, I don't... I don't understand Danny. If you loved me then you-"

"Then I would touch you? Phil, I can't do it." Dan said, sighing sadly and looking at his hands. "I just, haven't really had sex that meant something, you know? When I used to date people, I'd always push them too fast, or the sex would be meaningless. I've never felt like this about anyone before..." Dan trailed off. He felt tears prick at his eyes, but held them back. It was not the appropriate time to cry. They had barely even talked, and it wasn't like he was breaking up with Phil or anything.

"Dan, you wouldn't be going to fast with me! I promise! Please Dan, I need you..." Phil whined, rubbing down seductively on the bulge in the front of his trousers. Dan's resolve almost crumbled. Almost.

"I'm sorry Phil, but, even if I thought you were ready -which I don't- you're drunk tonight anyway! We both have to be completely sober Phil." Dan exclaimed, moving Phil's hand from his bulge and kissing him softly. "Now stop pouting and get back to the party, we'll talk about sex tomorrow, when you're sober and reasonable." he said, smiling at Phil and kissing his forehead, before leaving the room.

That was too close, really, it was. If Phil had done something, or said the right thing, they'd be undressing and about to have sex that very minute. Then Phil would realise it wasn't right, and Dan would feel immensely guilty. They'd probably end up breaking up.

As Dan walked down stairs, he passed PJ, and his chosen girl for the night, PJ winked at him, nodding his head to the top of the stairs where Phil was. Dan rolled his eyes, shoving PJ playfully before reaching the bottom of the stairs, and jumping the last one. He went to get a drink, because, really, if Phil was allowed to get drunk, then so was he. They'd just crash here for the night, he was sure PJ wouldn't mind that much.

"Chris!" Dan exclaimed happily, after seeing the boy moping around the drinks table, one cup in each hand. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you all night!" No answer, Chris just skulled both his drinks, and went back for more, skulling those as well. "Hey! Chris, what are you doing? You keep going like that, you'll get alcohol poisoning!" He said, frowning, turning Chris around.

"So what? Its not like he'd care if I died..." Chris mumbled, sniffing a little before thrashing in Dan's arms "Let me fucking drink Dan! You're not the boss of me!" He yelled, clawing at Dan's arms, making Dan cry out and release Chris.

"What the fuck, Chris?! I don't know what your problem is, but it can't be solved by drinking!" Dan yelled, smacking the new drink out of Chris' hands.

"Whatever. Fuck off Dan..." Chris huffed angrily, before storming away, his face red and his fists clenched.

Dan held his arms and winced, Chris had drawn blood, damn that boy and his long nails. Dan made his way into the kitchen, where there were three people that he didn't know, two guys and a girl. If he had been paying attention, he probably would have realise them take her upstairs, leaving him alone in the kitchen.

After a few minutes, while he was still washing off his arms, a pair of arms encircled his waist, and Dan smiled, thinking it was Phil.

"If you aren't sober, the answers still no, Phil." He said, chuckling softly. The boy never gave up. After a moment, he felt the arms move slightly, and the person (Phil?) began kissing the back of Dan's neck. Dan moaned quietly, anyone else and the gesture would have been creepy to him but it was Phil, right?

Then a scratching of stubble prickled his skin, and Dan's eyes flew open. Phil shaved this morning. Dan panicked, and turned around in the man's arms. He smirked down at Dan, and looked thirty at least. He had dirty blonde hair, and one of his front teeth was missing. Dan had no idea how someone this old got into the party, but he didn't have too much time to think, because then the man was leaning in, and the smell of his breath filled Dan's nose. He wanted to puke.

And then, something worse happened. He smashed his lips against Dan's, forcing his tongue into his mouth as he began tugging on Dan's shirt. Dan thrashed violently, trying to hit the man, though he seemed unfazed by it, and just kept tugging on Dan's clothing. Dan was trapped, the man was too bulky to get around, and too strong to fight. This was one of the moments Dan wished he worked out.

The man kept tugging at Dan's shirt until he grabbed both of his hands in one, and tugged them over his head, pulling his shirt up the right amount so it could keep his arms there. Dan thrashed, and blushed. His whole torso was exposed, and the man began to laugh.

"Such tiny nipples." He said. Dan noted that his voice was low and gravelly. He flicked one of Dan's nipples and he squirmed, before the man moved both of his hands to Dan's nipples, rolling them between his fingers as Dan cried out for help. "Shut up brat, unless you want your little boyfriend, (Phil was it?) to see you like this."

The man was right, he didn't want anyone to see him like this, he had pride, and he didn't want to admit that he was about to be raped by a middle-aged man.

Then the guy started to pull down his pants, and Dan panicked. Someone has to walk in, _someone. _Dan stared at the door, willing someone to walk in, and get him help. Then his pants were at his ankles, soon joined by his boxers, and the man was laughing.

"Such a small dick, too. Look at it! Its pathetic. I wonder if it gets bigger?" He asked cruelly, and Dan's eyes widened. No. The man could rape him, but he couldn't get Dan hard!. "Let's see, shall we?" He asked, as he grabbed Dan's dick, and started to stroke it.

"No! No! Please! Rape me just don't do this!" Dan yelled, tears forming in his eyes. He thrashed again, but the man just kept pumping him, and Dan couldn't help but get aroused.

"Quiet boy. I'm not going to rape you." The man said, smirking down at Dan and making the boy flinch back. He wasn't going to rape him? What, humiliate him? "I'm not going to rape you, because you're going to like it, like the filthy slut you are, posh boy."

Oh.

Oh god.

He's going to make Dan cum

**Plot twist! Anyways guys, the next chapter should come out much quicker. I wonder if Dan will really get raped? Will he cum if he does? Will someone save him? Or will he be left on the floor of PJ's kitchen with his pants at his ankles, and his shirt still hiked up, completely broken?**

**We'll see if I'm cruel next time!**

**Remember to R&R, Follow if you want more, and favourite if you like this fanfic!**

**BYE!**


End file.
